


Gift of Sight

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindness, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Gift of Sight

Harry heard voices, recognised the scent of alcohol and sickness that was St Mungos. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He reached toward his face, panic growing when he felt bandages wrapped all the way around his head. The tips of his fingers tried to find the edge of the cloth to push underneath he was so desperate to feel the damage.

"Ah, Mr Potter is awake," a familiar voice said and Harry gave up his attempt at removing the bandages and slumped back against his pillow. Snape was a constant if not a comfort. He knew that Snape would give him the harsh truth.

"Am I blind?" he said bluntly. 

"At the moment, though I do expect you to make a full recovery." Harry heard the sound of paper rustling, liquid poured. A cold touch to his hand made Harry flinch but Snape's cool fingers gently placed a glass in his hand, holding securely until Harry had an adequate grasp. "Three glasses of this every day for a week should cure you."

Harry slowly raised the glass to his lips and swallowed the thick, viscous fluid. Disgusting, not that he expected anything else.

"Should?" 

"You always have been a special case." Snape took the glass and then handed him another, taking the same care as with the first. "This one is only water."

Harry drank the entire glass down, washing away the horrible taste. 

"Do you know what happened?" Snape asked, curiosity in his voice.

Thinking back on the last thing he remembered, Harry nodded. "A hex. Bright white light. Then waking up here."

"Your retinas were severely damaged. It's a very delicate process to repair them. It is far easier to regrow bones for example."

Harry grunted. "I remember how easy that was."

Snape didn't reply to that. He only said, "I shall return when it's time for your next dose."

Harry could hear his boots on the stone and at the last minute, called out, "Snape?" The footsteps stopped. "Thank you."

A moment passed before Harry heard the sound of Snape's boots again, getting quieter as he left Harry's room.

~*~

The week passed in darkness. Snape had told him that if they removed the bandages and his retinas weren't full healed he could become permanently blind.

That didn't mean he wasn't itching to get them off and get out of St Mungos. 

Harry had innumerable visitors: Kingsley, Ron and Hermione, even Luna and her fiancé. 

However, the visitor Harry was most interested in officially checked his status three times a day. There were times, though, when Harry caught the scent of him, was sure he heard the muffled sound of his boots on the hard stone floor. 

The night before he was to be released—assuming all went well—Harry knew without a doubt that Snape was in the room, had been for sometime.

"I know you're here," Harry said. He didn't say anything else, straining to listen. After what seemed like ages but could have only been a few minutes, Harry heard Snape sigh and approach his bedside. 

"I want to take the bandages off," Harry said. "Now. A few hours shouldn't make that much difference."

"It might make all the difference in the world," Snape said. "Precision and timing are—"

"Everything," Harry finished. "If you're making a potion. But this is my body. I've always healed more quickly than expected in the past. Besides, I trust you."

"Oh? Do tell, Mr Potter." The tone in Snape's voice suggested he didn't believe Harry.

"Besides the fact that you've always protected me, you're also the best Potions Master there is." Filled with conviction, Harry's voice grew stronger. "I think you've already improved the standard healing potion and you know it's perfectly safe to remove these bandages." Heart pounding in his chest, Harry reached for the cloth covering his eyes when a hand pushed them away.

"Allow me," Snape said softly and began to slowly unwrap the dressing from Harry's head. Harry sat quietly as Snape worked until he no longer felt his presence beside him. 

Glad it was nighttime Harry opened his eyes, blinking rapidly as he tried to get used to the minimal moonlight brightening the room. Everything was cast in shadows, no colours, but that was to be expected in the silvery light. 

"Is it safe to assume you have retained your vision?" 

Harry tried focusing on objects in the room. The glass at his beside, the sconce on the wall….

The man slowly backing away from him.

Harry's feet froze when they hit the ice cold floor but he wouldn't let Snape escape this easily. Reaching for Snape, Harry was actually surprised when Snape didn't pull away. 

"I need to see something up close. Detailed." He ran his fingers over Snape's cheek, down to the ugly scar at his neck. Harry saw Snape's Adam's apple work but still he didn't pull away. "I've never seen it like this before," he said softly.

"I generally do not allow anyone the liberty." 

Harry looked up at Snape, taking in the contours of his face and softness of his eyes. "I'm not just anyone," he said daringly, thumb caressing Snape's jawline.

"No," Snape said softly. "You have _always_ been a special case." 

Before Harry knew it Snape was bending his head, leaning in toward him. Harry let his eyes fall closed and pressed his lips to Snape's. Strong arms wrapped around him and Harry clung to Snape even after the kiss was broken.

"You do realise this is highly unethical," Snape said after several long moments but his arms seemed to only hold Harry tighter.

"I'm completely healed so I'll check myself out in the morning. Problem solved," Harry replied then after a moment's pause added, "Can I ask you something?"

"You _can_ and I believe you just did," Snape said, humor in his voice. "However, I expect that wasn't the question you wanted to ask."

Harry was tempted to stick out his tongue but his question was serious. 

"Would you have said anything?" Harry was glad Snape didn't pretend not understand.

"No, probably not."

Harry sighed. He knew there were a million reasons Snape would have considered. He'd considered some of them himself. He must have stayed quiet too long because Snape's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Harry." He turned and looked into Snape's eyes, face an eerie grey-blue in the moonlight. "I never would have imagined you'd have welcomed my affections."

"Well, I would have and I do." Harry pressed another soft kiss to his lips.

"You're certain?" Snape said, pressing a kiss to Harry's jawline, breath tickling his ear.

Thinking a moment, Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, I am."


End file.
